best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Beat It" by Michael Jackson
"Beat It" is a by American singer, songwriter and dancer Michael Jackson. It was released on February 14, 1983, as the third single for his sixth studio album Thriller. Lyrics They told him, "Don't you ever come around here Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear" The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear So beat it, just beat it You better run, you better do what you can Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man (Woo!) You wanna be tough, better do what you can So beat it, but you wanna be bad Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky and strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right Just beat it (Beat it) Just beat it (Beat it) Just beat it (Beat it) Just beat it (Beat it, uh) They're out to get you, better leave while you can Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man You wanna stay alive, better do what you can So beat it, just beat it (Woo!) You have to show them that you're really not scared (Woo!) You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare (Woo!) They'll kick you, then they'll beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair So beat it, but you wanna be bad Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky and strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky and strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right Just beat it (Beat it, beat it, beat it) Beat it (Beat it, beat it, ha, ha, ha, ha) Beat it (Beat it, beat it) Beat it (Beat it, beat it) Beat it (Beat it, beat it) Solo Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky and strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right (Who's right) Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it (Woo-hoo!) No one wants to be defeated (No-ooo) Showin' how funky (Woo-hoo!) and strong is your fight (Woo-hoo!) It doesn't matter who's wrong or right Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it No one wants to be defeated (Oh-no!) Showin' how funky (Woo-hoo!) and strong is your fight (Woo-hoo!) It doesn't matter who's wrong or right Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky and strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right (Who's right) Just beat it (Beat it) Beat it, beat it No one wants to be... Why It Rocks #An awesome song tackling street gangs and telling everyone that violent conflicts are a bad thing and solve nothing. #*It's also an amazing song that tackles the consequences of bullying. #It appeared in Guitar Hero: World Tour in it's extended form. #Eddie Van Halen (yes, THE Eddie Van Halen) performed a really awesome guitar solo in the song's bridge. #Having the bad guys reform during the song's music video is very creative and distinctive. #The way Michael Jackson's vocals overlap during the song's final chorus is really good without being too overdone. #The song's choreography is really awesome. #It is one of the catchiest songs of all time. In fact, the Museum of Science and Industry in Manchester conducted a study to find out what the catchiest song of all time was and Beat It landed in at the 7th place. Videos Category:1980s songs Category:Rock songs Category:Hard rock Category:Dance rock Category:Michael Jackson Songs Category:Guitar Hero songs Category:Just Dance songs